This invention relates generally to transfer mechanisms for conveyors, and in particular, to a dampening cylinder for a transfer mechanism for transferring a load between an upper conveyor and a lower conveyor that incorporates an emergency stop valve.
In order to transport materials and products throughout a factory or the like, conveyors are often used. Due to the floor space limitations in many factories, pairs of conveyors are often disposed in a vertically spaced relationship. For example, a delivery conveyor may be provided to deliver pallets or containers to a work station and a distribution conveyor, vertically spaced from the delivery conveyor, may be provided to transport such pallets or containers from the work station.
In order to convey the pallets or containers from the upper conveyor to the lower conveyor, complex load transfer mechanisms have been developed. These types of load transfer mechanisms often incorporate various types of hydraulic systems for raising and/or lowering the load between the delivery conveyor and the distribution conveyor. As such, these types of load transfer mechanisms are highly complicated and quite expensive.
Alternatively, simple mechanical types of load transfer mechanisms have been developed which allow a pallet or container to be transferred between an upper conveyor and a lower conveyor. By way of example, Konstant et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,961 discloses a load transfer and return storage rack system which allows for wheel carts or empty pallets to be selectively or automatically transferred from a pair of feed rails to a pair of return rails. The system disclosed in the Konstant et al., ""961 patent is intended to transfer empty carts or pallets between the feed rails and the return rails. As such, the system disclosed in the Konstant et al., ""961 patent is not intended to deliver product to or distribute the product from a work station at the load transfer structure. Further, no mechanism is provided for dampening the movement of the load transfer system between the feed rails and the return rails. As such, transfer of a loaded cart or pallet between the feed rails and the return rail may cause damage to the load transfer system disclosed in the Konstant et al. ""961 patent.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a dampening cylinder for a transfer mechanism that transfers a load between a first upper conveyor and a second lower conveyor.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a dampening cylinder for a transfer mechanism that controls the movement of the transfer mechanism between a first upper conveyor; a second lower conveyor; and an intermediate position wherein a load being transferred may be acted upon.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a dampening cylinder for a transfer mechanism which transfers a load between an upper conveyor and a second lower conveyor which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a dampening cylinder for a transfer mechanism that incorporates an emergency stop to limit movement of the transfer mechanism.
In accordance with the present invention, a dampening cylinder is provided. The dampening cylinder includes a cylindrical housing having first and second ends and an inner surface defining a cavity in the housing for receiving a fluid therein. A piston slidably extends through the cavity in the housing. A flange projects from the piston and is positioned within the cavity so as to divide the cavity in the housing into first and second portions. The flange terminates at a radially outer edge that forms a slidable interface with the inner surface of the housing. A flow conduit has a first end communicating with the first portion of the cavity in the housing and a second end communicating with the second portion of the cavity in the housing. The flow conduit includes first and second flow control valves and an emergency stop valve. The first and second flow control valves control the flow of fluid between the first and second portions of the cavity in the housing. Each flow control valve includes a flow regulator having a plurality of user selectable discrete settings for controlling the flow rate and for providing a discrete metered fluid flow through a corresponding flow control valve. The emergency stop valve is movable between a first open position wherein fluid is allowed to flow between the first and second portions of the cavity in the housing and a closed position wherein the fluid is prevented from flowing between the first and second portions of the cavity of the housing.
The first flow control valve includes first and second orifices interconnected by first and second parallel flow paths. The flow regulator of the first flow control valve is movable between a first retracted position wherein the flow regulator of the first flow control valve is removed from the first flow path and a second extended position wherein the flow regulator of the first flow control valve extends into the first flow path. In addition, the first flow control valve includes a check valve disposed in the second flow path. The check valve allows for the flow of fluid through the second flow path in a first direction and prevents the flow of fluid through the second flow path in the second direction.
The second flow control valve also includes first and second orifices interconnected by first and second parallel flow paths. The first and second flow control valves are connected in series. The flow regulator of the second flow control valve is movable between a first retracted position wherein the flow regulator of the second flow control valve is removed from the first flow path of the second flow control valve and a second extended position wherein the flow regulator of the second flow control valve extends into the first flow path of the second flow control valve.
It is contemplated to operatively connect a handle to the emergency stop valve. The handle allows a user to move the emergency stop valve between the open and closed positions.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a dampening cylinder is provided. The dampening cylinder includes a cylindrical housing having first and second ends and an inner surface defining a cavity in the housing for receiving a fluid therein. A piston slidably extends through the cavity in the housing. A flange projects from the piston and is positioned within the cavity so as to divide the cavity in the housing into first and second portions. The flange terminates at a radially outer edge that forms a slidable interface with the inner surface of the housing. A first conduit has a first end communicating with the first portion of the cavity in the housing and a second end. A second conduit has a first end communicating with the second portion of the cavity in the housing and a second end. A control valve structure is disposed between the first and second conduits for controlling the flow of fluid between the first and second portions of the cavity in the housing. The control valve structure includes first and second flow control valves connected in series between the first and second conduits. An emergency stop valve is positioned in fluid communication with the fluid flow between the first and second portions of the cavity in the housing. The stop valve is movable between a first open position for allowing slidable movement of the piston within the housing and a closed position for preventing slidable movement of the piston in the housing.
The first flow control valve includes first and second orifices interconnected by first and second parallel flow paths. The first orifice communicates with the first portion of the cavity by means of the first conduit. The first flow control valve includes a flow regulator having a plurality of user selectable settings and is movable into the first flow path. The flow regulator provides a discrete metered fluid flow through the first flow path. The first flow control valve also includes a check valve disposed in the second flow path. The check valve allows for the flow of fluid through the second flow path in a first direction and prevents the flow of fluid through the second flow path in a second direction.
The second flow control valve includes a flow regulator having a plurality of user selectable settings and is movable into the first flow path of the second flow control valve. The flow regulator provides a discrete metered fluid flow through the first flow path. The second flow control valve includes a check valve disposed in the second flow path of the second flow control valve. The check valve of the second flow control valve allows for the flow of fluid through the second flow path of the second flow control valve in the second direction and prevents the flow of fluid through the second flow path of the second flow control valve in the first direction.
It is contemplated to operatively connect a handle to the emergency stop valve. The handle allows a user to move the emergency stop valve between the open and closed positions.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a dampening cylinder is provided. The dampening cylinder includes a cylindrical housing having first and second ends and an inner surface defining a cavity in the housing for receiving a fluid therein. A piston slidably extends through the cavity in the housing. A flange projects from the piston and is positioned within the cavity so as to divide the cavity in the housing into first and second portions. The flange terminates at a radially outer edge that forms a slidable interface with the inner surface of the housing. A flow conduit has a first end communicating with the first portion of the cavity in the housing and a second end communicating with the second portion of the cavity in the housing. First and second flow control valves control the flow of fluid between the first and second portions of the cavity in the housing. Each flow control valve includes a flow regulator having a plurality of user selectable discrete settings for controlling the flow rate therethrough. An emergency stop valve is positioned in fluid communication with the fluid flowing between the first and second portions of the cavity in the housing. The stop valve is movable between a first open position for allowing the flow of fluid between the first and second portions of the cavity in the housing and a closed position for preventing the flow of fluid between the first and second portions of the cavity in the housing. A handle is operative connected to the emergency stop valve for allowing a user to move the emergency stop valve between the open and closed positions.
The first flow control valve includes first and second ends interconnected by first and second parallel flow paths. The first end communicates with the first portion of the cavity through the first conduit. The first flow control valve includes a flow regulator having a plurality of user selectable settings and is movable into the first flow path. The flow regulator provides a discrete metered fluid flow through the first flow path. The first flow control valve also includes a check valve disposed in the second flow path. The check valve allows for the flow of fluid through the second flow path in a first direction and prevents the flow of fluid through the second flow path in a second direction.
The second flow control valve includes a flow regulator having a plurality of user selectable settings and is movable into the first flow path of the second flow control valve. The flow regulator provides a discrete metered fluid flow through the first flow path. The second flow control valve includes a check valve disposed in the second flow path of the second flow control valve. The check valve of the second flow control valve allows for the flow of fluid through the second flow path of the second flow control valve in the second direction and prevents the flow of fluid through the second flow path of the second flow control valve in the first direction.